


Indescribable

by heeroluva



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto realizes that sometimes labels aren't needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indescribable

Ianto had never thought much about sexuality before Jack, but Jack had changed all that. Ianto liked labels, for everything to be nice and neat in its place, and then Jack had to show up, defying all labels and leave Ianto floundering, unsure of himself. He didn’t like it.

As hard as Ianto tried, he was unable to put a label to Jack. Every time he made an attempt, some new bit of information would be revealed, and his carefully analyzed image of who Jack was shattered. It was a time of self discovery and change, of adventure and passion and desperate kisses where they could take them.

Feeling eyes on him, Ianto raised his own to Jack’s office, taking in the small frown on Jack's face before it was replaced with a wicked grin of invitation. Ianto gave a small smile back and inclined his head in agreement before heading up the stairs.

Watching Jack’s eyes light up as he entered, Ianto eagerly sought him out, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what’s this about? It’s not like you.” Jack queried.

“Nothing.” Ianto shook his head. It wasn’t important. Capturing Jack’s mouth in a kiss, he just let himself feel, didn’t think. He didn’t need labels for this.

Jack pulled back, flushing and out of breath. “That’s not ‘nothing’. What brought that on?”

Leaning forward, Ianto replied, punctuating each word with a kiss. “We don’t need labels.”

Something in Jack’s face softened as he gazed at Ianto returning the kisses. “No, we don’t.” Suddenly serious, Jack added. “Don’t ever question the depth of my feelings for you.”

Ianto pulled back and giggled. At Jack’s affronted look, Ianto giggled more before finally getting himself under control. “Sorry. I’m sorry. Your feelings have never been in question Jack. You feel more and deeper than anyone I’ve ever known.” Cupping Jack’s cheek, Ianto whispered, “I’m glad I met you. You’ve taught me so much. Not just about myself, but about this world.” Ianto paused for a moment. “I loved you,” Ianto breathed against Jack’s lips.

Ianto didn’t complain at the too tight embrace that his words resulted in, didn’t comment at the tears in Jack’s eyes. Ianto knew not many understood, admitted that he didn’t understand himself. But he accepted it.

Jack was Jack and he was Ianto and they were together and happy. Maybe that’s all that mattered.


End file.
